The present invention relates to a packing frame structure and, more particularly, to such a packing frame structure, which is practical for holding solid material elements stably in a row for delivery and storage to hook the carried solid material elements well protected against shocks or impact.
In order to protect solid material elements, for example, plate members against scratching and impact during delivery, packing materials and cartons/boxes are commonly used to pack solid material elements before delivery. It is expensive to pack solid material elements in this manner for delivery.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. It is the main object of the present invention to provide a packing frame structure, which is practical for holding solid material elements stably in a row for delivery. It is another object of the present invention to provide a packing frame structure, which well protects the solid material elements held therein against shocks and scratching without the use of any packing materials. According to one aspect of the present invention, the packing frame structure comprises two top rails and two bottom rails adapted for fastening to material elements at four sides to hold material elements a row and to protect packed material elements against shocks and impact. According to another aspect of the present invention, two blocks are respectively fastened to the bottom rails at the bottom side to support the packing frame structure and the packed material elements above a flat surface  for enabling the package to be conveniently carried by a forklift. According to still another aspect of the present invention, a plurality of packing frame structures can be fastened to one another in a stack to hold multiple sets of material elements at different elevations.